1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a frame rate conversion device, and a display method with which an On-Screen Display (OSD) is generated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the recent electronic devices with the advanced capabilities, the setting thereof is now often made by on-screen displays (OSDs). For the setting of a picture display device including a television receiver, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc; trade mark) player, or others by on-screen displays as such, a menu for setting (on-screen display) is superimposed on picture information for display on the picture display device. An example includes Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-192198. The resulting display menu guides a user to make the setting of the picture display device, and he or she may find it easier to complete the setting.
As to the picture display device, picture signal processing is performed therein with the aim of increasing the image quality. Such picture signal processing includes frame rate conversion using frame interpolation. With this frame rate conversion, an interpolation frame is generated for each two frames adjacent to each other in input picture, and the resulting interpolation frames are added to the input picture. An example includes Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2010-56694. With the frame rate conversion as such, the resulting picture look much smoother on the display, and are with the less so-called motion blurring that is caused by pixels remaining in the same state for the duration of a frame in a liquid crystal display device, for example. As such, the frame rate conversion accordingly increases the image quality of the picture display device.